ways_of_darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Crown Prince Bryant
| death = | race = Human | title2 = Crown Prince of Etrand | consort = Jéca of Wagneira | religion = }} Crown Prince Bryant the Fair ( ) was the heir apparent of Etrand until his death in 809, eldest son of King Calhoun I of Etrand. Two weeks after his premature death, his father died of a broken heart, leaving Bryant's younger brother, Calhoun's second son Orlonius to inherit the throne. Bryant is widely remembered as a virtuous man, a hero and defender of the faith. Life Early Life Bryant was born on as the eldest son of King Calhoun I of Etrand and Hió of Artaburro. He was 12 years old when his grandfather King Cairbré I of Etrand died. While Cairbré was still alive, Calhoun followed his own father's suggestions in trying to reach his son to be academically capable, literate, a good future administrator. After Cairbré's death, Calhoun decided to shift the focus of the young Bryant's education away from the numbers and the letters, making sure his son would receive martial education first and foremost - he was tutored by knights. He was always his father's favourite son, mainly due to his positive traits: he was honest, pious, disciplined, kind, unlike his younger brother Orlonius, who was full of debauchery, an alcoholic and womaniser. Bryant got married in 806 - his wife was Jéca of Wagneira. Their wedding was held on . The couple never had children during the time Bryant lived, and after Bryant's death, Jéca remarried. When Bryant died, Jéca was pregnant with their would-be-daughter, giving birth to her six months after her husband's death: Bryant's posthumus daughter was Múyian of Wagneira. Froturnish Civil War and Death In 809, rumours of a conspiracy against King Cael'mus of Froturn came into the light. The High Elven king began arresting suspected conspirators, but many escaped to Artaburro or Etrand. The Hierophant sent a letter to King Calhoun and Grandmaster Gaius Frostang, who accepted the call to arms - the king sent an army led by his eldest son, Crown Prince Bryant. On , near place where Fathred's troops once beat the High Elves, Bryant's army met face to face with the High Elven army led by Consul Sim'vara in the Battle of Ancestors Field. Despite their valiant performance, the Etrandish troops were defeated, Crown Prince Bryant himself was wounded. Bryant was heavily wounded in the battle, and despite the miracles Healing Magic can do, he never recovered. It was found out that his injury had something magical in nature, which turned out to be a curse, which can only be broken by finding the magician who caused it, either to convince them to lift the spell or kill them. As the magician who may have cursed him was never found, there was no hope for him - with no cure to his ailment, Prince Bryant passed away that winter, on . Two weeks later, his father Calhoun would follow him, dying of a broken heart over the loss of his favourite son. See also * King Calhoun I of Etrand * King Orlónius I of Etrand Category:Humans